Average, But No Where Near Ordinary
by Gotta-Love-Morgan
Summary: Alexis is average and simple, klutzy and a little bit out of it. She and Embry were happy once but that ended. Now she is moving in with her Uncle Billy, and everything should be normal. Nope. Embry wants her but Seth NEEDS her, she wants choices and is defiant and has made that known, but still neither of them is winning. Also it seems her scent has attracted something strange.


"ALEXIS ANN BLACK!" I heard my sister yell from downstairs, her beautiful silk voice echoed up around the old house. I guessed our guests were finally here. I crossed my room dragging my feet across the wood flooring, gaining a chill in the process. I had to look for some clothing that wasn't already packed, and that would keep me warm. It was fall there, meaning it was quite chilly, well for me at least. My sister was another story altogether, it seemed like she had her own personal heater built right in, while I seemed to be stuck on freeze. I pulled a pair of sweat pants out from under a few boxes, somehow falling backwards after the boxes released their killer grip. I didn't want to change, because the clothes I was wearing were finally warm after what seemed like hours. I slipped off my pajama bottoms and quickly replaced them with the freezing sweat pants, and at that point my chill had turned into a full out shiver. I felt the cotton rub against my freshly shaven legs. I sat up and deliberated walking outside wearing my pajama shirt or not and finally decided not, I knew my sister would have skinned me where I stood, or sat. I finally stood up from my fallen spot, and went to search out a new shirt. The closet was cleared out and so was my dresser, so I grabbed something from the first box I found, it was a tight hugging blue sweater. I unbuttoned my pajama shirt before pulling on my sweater. I breathed a sigh of relief before I rushed to throw on my old beaten up work boots over my bright neon green socks. My body broke out into deep shivers as a cold burst of air hit me fast and hard. I pushed past it trying to ignore my teeth chattering; I weaved my way around towers of boxes that almost touched the ceiling. The lilac room I had come to know and love held none of the beauty it once knew. I finally reached the end of the maze at my old white door. I gripped the brass handle tightly, shuttering at the coldness it held. I swung open the door and walked down the creamed colored hallway to stop at the beginning of the stairway. I gripped the railing- so hard my knuckles turned white- and begun my trudge down them. I prayed I didn't fall like I normally did but the fates seemed to be against me like normal, because halfway down my foot missed the old mahogany step and I started my painful tumble down. Although I knew the fates were against me someone up there must be looking out for me because on the third step down I caught myself, abruptly ending my brief tumble. I sighed once more but my relief was short lived when I noticed my sister at my side, holding my tanned hand, guiding me the rest of way. She always did that. Ever since mom passed away she treated me like I was her child.

"Oh my god, Lexi, you can't even walk downstairs without help." Melanie said running a pale slender hand through her gorgeous long black hair. Her hips swayed gracefully in the tight jean shorts she seemed to somehow fill completely, and the black halter top with a simple red plaid long sleeve she'd thrown over accented her body perfectly. We had to reach the bottom of the stairs before she finally let go of my hand and man was I thankful. She turned to me her high cheek bones becoming more evident when she smiled, her beautiful deep red lips stretching as she did. Her blue eyes twinkled as she talked to me, although I assumed I zoned out because when I finally started paying attention, it sounded like she was in the middle of a conversation.

"Now when you go outside, don't make anyone angry and don't forget to act like a lady. Also smile, and don't slouch. You're slouching." She said fixing my posture. "Good girl, now don't embarrass me or Uncle Marcus. Okay?" She asked smiling again, showing her perfectly straight bleach white teeth. I nodded a yes and put on a light smile, Mel frowned but I guessed she accepted it. The walk to the backyard was slow until the moment I saw him through the huge bay window, which rested right in front of the kitchen table.

"EMBRY!" I yelled as he walked out of the dark green forest that surrounded the house. His dark eyes, strong, contrasting russet spikes lying calmly against the side of his gorgeous face. He was shirtless which was normal for the tall boy, that and his tan complexion. I forgot everything that Melanie had said to me in the next few seconds, before I knew what was happening I was running through the damp grass towards him. I felt my feet sink deeper into the mud with every step, but I didn't fumble or stop. Soon my arms were hooked around his neck and he was swinging me around in a tight hug.

"Embry," I said softly as the swinging came to an end. "No one said you were coming?" I said in more of a question than anything else. He gently let me down and looked down at me with a smirk only he could pull of.

"Surprise." He said in cocky voice while shrugging his shoulders, in that moment I noticed another figure coming out of the woods. I grabbed Embry's hand and walked over to the tall boy.

"Hi." I said with a big smile, he looked at me for a moment before something focused behind his eyes, and his eyes grew wide. I got nervous and turned to Embry.

"Did I do something?' I said shyly moving behind him ever so slightly, but he was ridged and looked angry. I thought that I had angered him, but when I tried to move away he pulled me closely to his side. I looked between them when I noticed the angry look that was now residing in both pair of dagger like eyes.

"No." Embry said shortly.

* * *

**Hello,**

**My Name Is Alexis, and I have been a big fan of twilight for awhile and also have been working on this chapter for awhile. I hope you enjoy the story. Please review a simple "it's good" would be fine. Thank you.**

**Sincerly,**

**Alexis.**


End file.
